fly_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Testarossa StS
Mid-Ranger Origins A blonde haired, naive girl who was abused by her ruthless mother. Fate remained blindly and unquestioningly loyal to Precia and carries out her search for the Jewel Seeds. Those searches made her cross ways with Nanoha, causing her eventually to reveal her true self and be a kid. In the end of Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, her "mother", Precia Testarossa and Alicia Testarossa her sister go to 'Alhazred'. Her weapon is Bardiche and her familiar is Arf, who is always loyal to her and was her only friend before she met Nanoha. She is said to be quiet and reflective, and that she has extremely beautiful, lonely eyes. In StrikerS, Fate is now a 19-year-old commissioned officer of the TSAB, who has matured a lot since A's and is kinder to people, especially children. She lives on Earth in Uminari City with Lindy, who has retired from her position as Admiral, having had, as she says, too much excitement and is currently seeking a desk job. Fate who went to school with Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka, and Alisa. She later abandoned her battle uniform for a TSAB suit, the completed anime showed her in her barrier jacket, which appears to have grown to continue to fit her as with Nanoha's barrier jacket. She also seems to have gained a white cape, according to two promotional pictures; what the cape is for is to tell which squad she's in. In the manga, both the TSAB uniform and the Barrier Jacket are used with the Barrier Jacket overlaying or replacing the uniform when activated for combat situations. Storyline Fate Testarossa StS does not participate in the MBA storyline. Controls Arrow Keys - Move A - Basic Melee. It can chain up to 5 hits A (Hold) - hit opponent with Bardiche, send them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Bardiche, send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Bardiche, send them flying below you Z - Uses Photon Lancer, one at a time. It can chain up to 3 hits Z (Hold) - Nothing, cannot charge Ranged projectile X - Shield X + Up - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) X + Down - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Plasma Barret. Similiar to Plasma Lancer but instead compressed into one activation orb. When charged, more plasma darts will be used. S + Z - Trident Smasher, the longer you hold the keys, the more powerful it becomes, and longer range S + X - Fate stands still for one second and when hit Fate counters, Can also be used against ranged projectiles. S + C - Burst mode. Fate goes into Sonic Form S + C + A - Ultimate 1. Riot Calamity. Fate flies toward her enemy (limited flight) and joins her two Riot Zamber into one Riot Calamity. She then slashes her opponent and anyone else in range (note: this is not a 360-degree slash dispite the look). Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - Final Ultimate. (Insert move here) Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. See also Nanoha Takamachi StS Fate Testarossa Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena